The Not Perfect Life
by champagnealec
Summary: Everything in Benny's life was perfect. He had everything that anyone could basically ask for. That was until a letter arrives for him from somebody who has been out of his life since he was five. And now Benny's perfect life is about to be torn apart by his past. Ethan/Benny. -Second in the "Hurt" series-
1. Living The Good Life

**Hey guys, guess who's back with a sequel to... *drum rolls* You Hurt Me! Yep it's me! Now I know everyone's been waiting for this story for a while now (over a year actually). So this is probably long overdo, I know everyone wants to see what's gonna happen in this story. Since I left everybody hanging in the last chapter of You Hurt Me. And in the preview of this story as well. I know you guys have a lot of questions about who's going after Benny, Ethan and their kids. Who's Benny talking to in the preview, and what's the letter about, that makes Benny drop it in complete shock. But for now (at least the first few chapters) it's going to be about their life as parents and a married couple. Baby stuff, family fluff/stuff and whatnot.**

 **Gabe: And we're backkkkkkkkk! With a new story/sequel! And it's about the story "You Hurt Me"! Now, we get to see what lies ahead for Benny, Ethan, Belle, Ethan Jr. And their unborn baby! Who's gender we all know about. *gets smacked on the head by Bethan* Ouch!**

 **Brandon: Damn it, Gabe don't go talking about the gender of the baby! That's supposed to be a surprise for her fans! She's gonna reveal the gender in a few chapters! But she has gonna have some type of poll for the fans, I think she's gonna announce at the end of this chapter or in one of the other chapters. I don't know yet... we'll know when we get there.**

 **Erica: So from what Bethan tells me, is that my boyfriend and I are only going to be mentioned until later in the story? Why's that?**

 **Me: I can't really tell you guys because I don't want to spoil things for the readers and I want one of the boys to explain where you guys disappeared off to after your last appearance in the first story in chapter seventeen, "Forever And Always".**

 **Erica: This kinda sucks. But I can't wait to see where we went to, I hope it's a nice place, where they've great food and nice places to see.**

 **Me: So who wants to do the Disclaimer?! Yes, Brandon, I got it right for once. *looks over to see Brandon grinning happily with himself*. So who wants to do it?**

 **Lacey: I will do it, Bethan. *straightens up in her chair* Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire nor any of it's main/minor characters, but however, Bethan Forever does own, the plot, whatever was changed from the series (will be mentioned in this story... I think it'll be...) and all of her OCs, which are Samantha's boyfriend, Belle, Ethan Jr. The unborn baby, the lovely little old me, and lots of other OCs. And of course, we all know by now if Bethan did own MBAV, Benny and Ethan would have been together before the movie.**

 **MBAV fan66: Yep, that was one of Ethan's co-workers! She's going to be in this story a lot, (not a lot, lot,) just a few appearances here and there. Along with Benny's co-worker as well. Hehe, yeah Benny's pregnant again! And they thank you for your congratulations! Nope, they just can't seem to catch a break from all of the supernatural drama and some other drama too. Yep this one is going to be a doozey of a story. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the sequel!**

 **TeamEthanMorgan: Heheh, of course they're cute, they do take after their parents who are just as adorable and cute as they are! And oh, yes. You can pinch their cheeks and hug them, go right ahead. They won't mind one bit. And you can also hold the baby when she or he's born! So the wait's over for the sequel now! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **TheMaskedDemon95/ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995: Oh, hey! Long time no see! I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last one! :)**

 **And a huge thanks to Starpaw77, who gave me the perfect face-claim for Benny's father! So the face-claim is on my profile, if you wanna see who plays him. And Lucy's face-claim is also on my profile! :) ****So this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter in "You Hurt Me". In the first chapter we get to see how Benny's work life is and Ethan staying home with the kids and probably some Bethan romance/family fluff. The first few chapters of this story will be basically about family/marriage/job life. And then second half will be about something from the past trying to rip them apart. So yeah.** **There's still no face-claim for Zaria, so if you guys have any suggestions for her face-claim, make sure to leave it in a review! And of course, you can find the official soundtrack for "You Hurt Me" on my YouTube account!**

 **And also, you can see that the genre for this story is Romance/Hurt/Comfort instead of Angst/Romance, well there isn't that much Angst in this story as much as the last one, there'll be a little bit of it, so yeah, Romance/Hurt/Comfort. :)**

 **Soooooo without farther ado! Here's the first chapter of "The Not Perfect Life"! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Good-Good Lifeeeee. -**

 **~Bethan Forever**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Living The Good Life**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

I let out a low groan, as my alarm clock blasted _Good Life_ throughout mine and Ethan's quiet master bedroom, I rolled over on my right side and pressed the sleep button on the alarm clock, I yawned quietly while listening to the sound of rain outside my window. This feels like a lazy today, but I can't sit around and be lazy today, because I go back to work today. So with a sigh I sat up in the bed with my hand on my stomach, where my son or daughter lays inside of me. I smiled to myself for a minute before getting up from my warm bed to get my day started up. First, I laid out my clothes for today, then I made the bed (Ethan normally makes the bed whenever I wake up earlier then him,) but then I make the bed whenever he wakes up earlier than me (mostly for work and sometimes some other things too), then I grabbed my Zy-Pod, and headed to the bathroom. I set the shower up, then undressed and before getting into the shower I clicked on one of the songs on my Zy-Pod and got into the shower.

I washed my hair with shampoo and then with I started with the deep conditioning treatment, while _Young and Beautiful_ flowed through the bathroom, I found myself singing along with her as I freshened up. By the time I was finished, the song had ended and another one began to play I turned off the shower and stepped out, I dried my body quickly and turned off my Zy-Pod in the process. I brushed my teeth and then exited the bathroom with my towel around my waist, I knew that Belle and Ethan Jr. were still asleep, or else I'd be hearing the TV going on downstairs, so it was safe for me to walk around in a towel.

After I finished getting dressed, I placed my satchel onto my arm (yes the same satchel, I used to use in high school) which had some very important papers/files in it and I walked to my kids' room, where I opened the door quietly and peeked in on my still sleeping children, little Ethan was letting out quiet/soft snores while Belle let out a few sort loud ones, oh my god. Well they totally also got the snoring from Ethan and I, just like their looks and personalities. I smiled softly before closing the door.

I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where Ethan was at, cooking breakfast. "Hmm, that smells amazing," I breathed in the smell, Ethan turned to me and smiled brightly at me, before cutting off the stove and taking the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate. He came over to me and kissed my lips gently while putting his hand on my back and the other on my stomach, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, while rubbing my stomach. Even though I just found out I was pregnant, Ethan was already rubbing on my stomach and talking to the baby.

Ethan leaned down and lifted up my shirt and kissed my bare flat-ish (because it already looked like it was starting to get bigger) stomach, "I already love you, baby girl or boy," he whispered, I giggled, he says these words to the baby every day and night. "And I love you, baby."

"I love you too." He stood back up and we kissed again, before Ethan dropped my shirt and went back over to the stove, where he had two plates filled with eggs, bacon, toast and some pancakes, I put my satchel on the bar and sat down in the chair while Ethan put two pieces of pancakes and four pieces of bacon on my plate and loaded it up with syrup, and placed it in front of me. Ethan handed me a fork and I dug into my breakfast.

"So, whatcha got plan for today?" I asked, with a pancake in my mouth. I really don't think anything about me has changed. Except the fact that I'm a bit more mature and very a proud father now and the fact I don't hide my feelings from anyone anymore.

Ethan chuckled, "Nothing much, gonna get some writing done, play with the kids, give them breakfast, fix them lunch and I'll make dinner tonight if you want me to."

"You don't have to ask me, Ethan, you can make dinner whenever you feel like it," I shrugged, after swallowing a piece of pancake, I had in my mouth.

He grinned and leaned cross the bar and kissed me on the lips (again), I let out a small groan as he pulled on my bottom lip before letting go. I pouted my lips, Ethan just grinned again and told me to finish my breakfast, so I wouldn't be late for work. A few minutes later, I finished with my breakfast and placed the plate into the sink, then turned around only to be pulled into Ethan's arms, I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you and the kids later."

"And we'll see you when you get home," Ethan gave me another kiss before letting go of me, I grabbed my satchel and walked to the front door, where I slipped on my jacket and turned to Ethan and waved, before I quickly ran out the front door and to my car which I quickly got into, and looked up as Ethan closed the front door, than I put my satchel in passenger, I put my car key into the ignition and started up the car and switched it onto the heater to warm up the car. I put the car into drive and backed out of the driveway, and sped off towards town (where my job was at) while driving I flicked through the radio and finally landed on a good station, which was playing a song by Monsters and Men, although I can't ever remember the title of the song. But it was a pretty good song.

About five songs later, I pulled up to the small building that I call my work place. I placed my car into park and got out with my keys in my hand and with my satchel on my shoulder. I walked to the doors and pushed open the doors to my small office building. Where I found Zaria sitting at her desk, writing something down on a note, when she heard the door close, she looked up and smiled at me. "Hi, Benny." She greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Zaria," I greeted back and as if on cue my phone in my office began to ring. I sighed and headed to my office, I laid my satchel in the chair and reached for the phone, I put it up to my ear as I tried to sip off my jacket. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Mr. Morgan, this is Tanya Alexa's mother,_ " Tanya's voice said, I oh-ed silently, and sat down in my chair. Tanya came to me about four months ago, about her daughter Alexa who's been living with her father for about a year (after her parents broke up) and just a few months ago, she had noticed a huge change in her daughter and noticed some bruising and how she flinched every time her father, moved his hand or arm if he was close near her. She had told me that she thought Alexa was being abused, and I told her that she'd need to bring her in, so I could see her. And she did of course, I did get Alexa to open up but only after I said I had been through the same thing she's going through at the moment and she broke down after that, admitting that her father causing the bruises whenever he got drunk or angry with her after she was finished I told her I was going to make sure that she ended up with her mother and I explained that filing for full rights of her daughter was the best thing to do and ever since then she's been fighting it with my help of course.

"Oh, yes. How're you Tanya?" I asked opening up my satchel and brought out my files on the Parker case and two other cases.

" _I'm doing fine and so is Alexa, we had the final court date a few days ago, you know, it was to see if he got rights to see her and well, all because of you, Mr. Morgan, we won the case! And now Tyler has to stay away from both Alexa and I,_ " Tanya told me and I could tell there was a huge smile on her face as she told me this.

"Oh my god. Wow, I guess I say you're welcome.. and.." I cut myself off when I heard what sounded like a woman speaking over a microphone saying something about a plane that was now boarding, were they at an airport right now while she was calling me? "Are you at an airport?"

" _Err, yes_ _Alexa and I decided that we should get away for a few days, so we're waiting on a plane for New York, that's when I remembered to call you to tell you about what happened, so.._ " she trailed off, then I heard another voice (a younger voice) saying something and Tanya saying something to her, before she returned her attention to me. "A _nd Alexa wanted me to tell you that she says thank you for all of the hard work, you have done for her -correction- us._ "

I smiled to myself. "Tell her I said she's welcome and that my door's always open if she wants to talk about her feelings or whatever, she wants to talk about."

" _I'll tell her that, Mr. Morgan, and thank you again for all of the hard work. I've to go now, they're boarding our plane right now, so thanks again for the work_!" Tanya told me before she hung up. I chuckled and shook my head putting my phone down, just as Zaria walked into my office, holding a piece of paper.

"So who was that?" Zaria asked.

"That was Tanya, she called to tell me that we won the case. And also to say thanks for the hard work," I answered her, she grinned.

"Awesome news, that we help win the case for her. I hope her and Alexa are happy without that abusive ass in the picture," Zaria hoped, I nodded my head in agreement. "Oh, here. It was a message from the school board I was writing down when you came in."

"What did they say?" I took the paper from her as she began to talk.

"Well, they thought over your offer and they decided that it'd be a great idea for you speak on bullying and abuse at Whitechapel High," she says, I smiled happily at hearing this. "They know that these are very serious problems at their school." I snorted, wasn't that true. "And they accepted it, because they didn't want someone who just studied on it, they wanted someone who's been through it. So they accepted it."

"This is awesome, when did they set the date for me to speak on?"

"Sometime within the next two months, they just gotta get an 'okay' from the Principal of Whitechapel High."

A groan escaped my lips. "Ugh, really? My old Principal was like a huge asshole whenever it came to bullying, he just didn't believe it could happen, he just brushed it off whenever someone said they were being bullied. So most likely he's going to not agree to this public speaking."

Zaria leaned across my desk and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the school board won't let him keep you from speaking to the students on this."

I just smiled at her and sat there for a minute. Deciding that I should tell her the news, 'cause it wasn't right keeping it from her. She has worked for me about a year, she has become a close friend to me and she'd totally know something was up whenever I ran off to the bathroom to puke whenever I smelt or ate something that baby Morgan didn't agree with. I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands on my stomach. "Zaria, I have some very important news to tell you and I hope you take it well.."

She looked over at me with this look on her face and I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. "What is it? You aren't like dying are you? Or quitting this job, or are you and Ethan getting a divorce from each other..?" I listened her ramble about answers, except for the real answer.

"Zar, calm down, I'm not dying nor am I quitting and Ethan and I aren't getting a divorce, you won't ever have to worry about that," I assured her and she let out a breath that she had been holding in. "The news is that... I'm having another baby."

Her eyes widened at hearing this, her mouth fell open as she stared at me. "Wha-t?! When?! When did you find out?! And are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm totally sure, I've been throwing up at random like I did before. And I found out a little while ago and told Ethan a few days ago, and before you ask, yes. Ethan was really excited about it. And I had to tell you, since you might start getting worried if you heard me throwing up a lot..."

"Okay, a little T.M.I there. But that's great, congratulations! And tell Ethan I said that and now of course I gotta get back to work.." Zaria looked at me, I just nodded my head and let her get back to work, I sighed out as soon as she left the room. I looked at all three of the files that I had worked on while at I was at home, and now I was deciding on which one to open, after a few minutes of thinking, I put the other two files to the side and opened up the Parker file. This file just happened to be the biggest case I've handled so far, I was working with the father for him to get his son away from his wife who has abused their son in more ways then one. And of course at first, I thought this was going to be a quiet case. Well I was way wrong, Mr. Parker's wife hired a big time lawyer, who turned out to be Gwen Arnett daughter of Richard Arnett, and Ethan just so happens to work at their law firm office. So whenever something new turns up in the case, Ethan always tells me. And believe me it helps.

I stared at this file then at the other two files and then finally at the list of people that were coming in today, a sigh escaped my lips. "Man this is going to be a very long day."

* * *

 **\- With Ethan & The Kids -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

I quickly typed out words onto one of my chapters for the book, I was writing while the kids were in the kitchen, eating lunch, I figured I get some more writing done before kids started to attack me with hugs after they were finished eating. And this was one of the many things I loved about being off work. 'Cause I get to spend time with the kids, play with them, cook them breakfast/lunch and get to watch them grow more and more. Seriously, I almost miss all of this stuff with these crazy hours at the office. That's why I'll be glad when I finish my book and find a publisher for it, so I can quit this job. I hate the hours and the job just didn't fit me. The writing and being a stay at home father jobs, seemed to fit me, so I'm going to do both. After a few more minutes of writing, I clicked on the save changes and saved the edits and etc., them clicked off it and I just did it in the nick of time, because I was suddenly attacked by two children, Belle had jumped onto my back and had her arms wrapped around my neck while Ethan Jr. attacked my torso/waist. They were giggling and smiling at me while I chuckled and pulled Belle off my back and held her close and I did the same thing with Ethan Jr. hugging them close to me.

"What're you two doin'?" I asked them, Belle and Ethan Jr. looked up at me with huge smiles on their faces. (oh my god they look so much like Benny and I, I know that Benny and I've already said this, but damn it still amazes me).

"Ethan said to attack you with hugs, Papa," Belle answered, I looked at het than at Ethan Jr. who shook his head.

"No, Belle said to attack you with hugs, Papa." he pointed at her, Belle shook her head in denial. I already knew their blaming game. They would go back and forth until Benny or me would say or do this one thing that made them stop with the blame game. And it looks like I'm gonna have to do it. "Well, if there's no one to blame, you know what that means..."

Belle and Ethan Jr. looked at me with widen eyes. "Not the tickling!"

"Oh yes, the tickling!" I yelled out and started to tickle their sides, making them laugh and move around in my arms. I loved the sound of their happy laughter.

"Stop, Papa, that tickles!" Ethan Jr. giggled out, Belle tried to say the same thing but, she couldn't get it out through her giggles. I continued to tickle them for a few more minutes before I stopped.

"Can we watch a movie now, Papa?" Belle asked, breathing heavily from all of the tickling. Ethan Jr. nodded in agreement with his sister, I sat there for a minute thinking about it before nodding my head.

"Sure, you two can pick out the movie while I go clean the kitchen real quick, okay?"

"Okay, Papa!" they both replied before taking off upstairs to pick out the movie.

I smiled to myself and got up from the couch, I went to the kitchen and cleaned up a little bit, cleaned the dishes of the food they had on them and stuck them into the dishwasher, (getting them ready to be washed tonight) and wiped off the table and counter. When my laptop started to beep from the living room. I raised an eyebrow and walked back to the living room, I got to the living room to see an incoming Skype call from "MissExVampyQueen12" and I only knew one person with that username (and they had changed it to 'ex' after something happened - I'll explain it in a bit -). I sat on the couch and hit the accept button. And Erica's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Ethan, long time no talk!" Erica greeted happily.

"Yeah, it's been a very long time since our last talk." I agreed, sometime after Benny and I got married, Erica and Rory went to Paris for collage, to get away from all of the supernatural drama in Whitechapel and to get the jobs they really wanted as well. And also before you ask why I'm able to see Erica on the screen is, sometime after she and Rory arrived in Paris, they found the French Vampire Council that held all of the cures for Vampires and other supernatural creatures. And it took a lot of talking with them before they finally agreed.

"So... how're things in in Whitechapel? How are the kids? And how is yours and Benny's relationship?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of questions, but I'll answer them. The kids are doing great, they're upstairs trying to figure out which movie to watch, things in Whitechapel are slow and stressful, nothing supernatural going on here. And Benny and I's relationship is perfect, Erica. No need to worry."

Erica smiled. "That's good, good. And is there anything else, that I need to know about?"

I bit on my bottom lip, we had agreed on telling the kids together first and then the rest of the family. But we hadn't came to answer about friends yet, but Benny wouldn't mind me telling Erica about the baby without him here. Just like I wouldn't mind him telling his co-worker (Zaria) about the baby without me there. "Well, there's something, Benny's expecting..."

"Expecting...? Expecting what?" Erica asked me confusedly, I stared at her for a few seconds with a look on my face, she's been with Rory for way to long. She stared back at me until her eyes suddenly widened as it hit her. "Oh. My. God. Benny's pregnant!" she squeaked happily.

I shushed her loudly, looking up the stairs and then back at my laptop screen. "Shh! Be quiet, Erica, me and Benny haven't told the kids yet. We're waiting for the right moment to tell them that they're gonna have a little brother or sister."

"Oh, right, sorry." she blushed before clearing her throat. "So when did you two find out?"

"Benny found out first and then a few days ago he told me as like an early birthday gift. We haven't been to the doctor's yet, so we don't know how far along he is." I answered.

She nodded before sighing out, "Man I wish that I was there right now, I'm missing a lot of things."

"You aren't missing that much, besides you've to be in Paris for collage and for future jobs in fashion," I pointed out.

"I know but still, I wish that I could be there."

I opened my mouth to reply when, I heard the sounds of feet running down the stairs and towards the living room, soon after that Belle and Ethan Jr. jumped onto the couch landing right next to me with two DVDs in their hands. "We found two movies to watch Papa," Ethan Jr. tells me as Belle looks at the screen and sees Erica's face (yes they both know who Erica is, because they were always there whenever Erica called us on Skype).

"Hiya, Auntie Erica!" She exclaimed, waving at the screen. Ethan Jr. turned his attention to the screen and smiled at the blonde. "We hope you havin' fun in the French Fries place!" He told her, making Erica chuckle and smile at his cuteness.

"Yes, yes. I am having fun in the French Fries place, little Ethan and Belle."

They both smiled and said. "Good," at the same time. I grinned at them then and ran both of my hands through their hair.

A ding from Erica's cell phone, she brought it up into view and read whatever was on it. And let out a sigh, "Ethan, I'm sorry, but I gotta go, they just send me this text telling me that my class's time had been moved so it starts in a few minutes."

"It's alright, go ahead, you can always call back whenever you're free from studying and whatnot," I suggested to her. She nodded her head, before smiling sadly and blowing a kiss into the camera to the kids.

"Bye, little Ethan and princess Belle, and bye Ethan," Erica waved and the kids waved back. (and also the reason why Belle's nickname is Princess Belle, is because her favorite princess is Belle from Beauty and the Beast, which is also her favorite movie and musical).

"Byeee, auntie Air! We hope to talk again soon with you," Belle and Ethan Jr. grinned, Erica said the same thing and then I hung up the Skype call and the screen went back to my background of my laptop.

"So, what movies did you two decide on?" I questioned afterwards, they held up two movies in front of my face. One movie was; Titanic, (that was the one little Ethan was holding) and the other DVD that Belle was holding was; Star Wars: Return of The Jedi. "These two, huh? Well we can watch Star Wars first and then Titanic later, but after we watch Star Wars, we've got to the store, so we can grab things for dinner tonight."

Ethan Jr. nodded his head. "Alrighty, Papa."

Belle bounced her way over to the TV and pressed the open button on the DVD player and put Star Wars into it and pressed the same button to get it to close. She bounced back over to the couch, she grabbed the remote before she sat back down on the couch. Both of my kids cuddled into my sides with my arms wrapped around them, as the main menu popped up and Belle hit the play button, a few seconds later. The opening credits with the Star Wars theme song began to sound out throughout the living room.

I said it before, and I will say it again, I love my life.

* * *

 **\- A Little While Later -**

* * *

After Return of the Jedi ended, I got the kids into their coats and rushed the to the store, so I could grab something's for dinner tonight. So here we were, in the store, shopping for the stuff I needed while the kids sat in the shopping cart made for kids to sit in. "What're you making tonight for dinner, Papa?" Ethan Jr. asked me, looking up at me with his green eyes as I placed steaks (that's for tomorrow night's dinner) and ribs into the cart.

"I'm making ribs and mashed potatoes tonight, Ethan," I told him, who hummed happily while he clapped his hands together. Ethan Jr. loved ribs, just like his Daddy -aka- Benny.

"Yay, ribs!"

I chuckled at his respond, and continued with the picking up stuff for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's night's dinner as well. I pushed the cart out of one the aisles and I almost ran into another cart, if the person hadn't stopped and quickly apologized, "oh crap, I'm so sorry about that."

And that's when my eyes widened after hearing the voice, I lifted my head up to see, Hannah Price, standing there, I hadn't seen or heard from her since she left for collage three years ago. "Hannah Price, long time no see." I sad to her, and she looked up to get a good look at me before a smile broke out on her face.

"God, Ethan, it's been a long time!" I nodded in agreement as she looked at Belle and Ethan Jr. "And I see your babies, aren't babies anymore."

"Yeah, they aren't babies anymore, they just turned three, about two months ago. And Benny and I just celebrated our anniversary two months ago as well. Both on the same day actually."

"On the same day? Wow, that's a lot to celebrate in one day."

"It is," I agreed, before leaning on the shopping cart some more. "So how long have you been back in Whitechapel?"

"For about four weeks, yeah my fiancé and I decided to come back here so we can finish collage here and then get married a little bit after graduation."

"You're engaged? I guess congratulations are in order here, so who's the lucky guy?"

Hannah was about to reply when a voice, that (I also knew very well) called out Hannah's name and a guy appeared by her side, holding tennis balls. "Hey babe, can we get these..?" The guy asked her.

"Yes, you can put them into the shopping cart, and also, there's someone I'd like you to meet, David, this is-" Hannah was cut off by David (and I mean, the same David, who was friends with me and Benny in our Freshmen year, when I turned into a werewolf and he turned into a weredog.)

"Ethan! My bro one! How's it hangin'?" he asked almost punching my shoulder, but Hannah stopped him by patting his chest lightly and shaking her head.

"It's hanging fine. I'm married to Benny now, we've two beautiful kids as you can see," I looked down at my kids who were staring at the two people in front of them. I had a feeling that they were like sensing if they were good people or not (I'll explain all of it later, trust me I will).

"Yeah, they're very adorable, they clearly take after you and Benny that's for dang sure.." David stated, nodding his head.

I smiled at hearing this, and the kids looked up at me. "Belle, Ethan Jr. please say thank you."

"Thank you."

Hannah then cleared her throat and looked at me. "Well, there's just too many questions to answer, so Ethan maybe we should all get together sometime, David and I, and you and Benny... you know for some dinner sometime.. how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, um let me give you my house number and I will tell Benny about it," I agreed, holding out my hand. Hannah grabbed her cell phone and handed it over to me so I could put the house phone number into her contacts. I quickly saved my number to her phone and gave her phone back to her, she accepted it back a thanks.

"Awesome, I'll call you, soon. Until then, bye, Ethan it was nice seeing you again," she tells me, as she moves the cart out of the way and starts to push it away.

"See you around bro one," David patted my shoulder before he jogged up to Hannah.

I waved at them before turning back around and I began to push the cart down the next aisle, when Ethan Jr. asked me, "Papa, are they like us?" he turns a bit in his seat to look up at me.

"David is like us, I don't know about Hannah though," I answered, yes they do know about the supernatural and that's all I'm saying for right now like I said before I'll explain more later.

Little Ethan nodded and turned back in his seat, letting me get finished with the shopping, I got all of my items checked out quickly, and rushed back out to the car before it started raining again (and the second reason was because; it was starting to get late and I needed an hour to cook before Benny got home from work), I put the kids into their car-seats and buckled them in before putting all of the bags into the trunk and closing it. I hopped into the front seat, just as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the dark clouded sky.

"Let's hope that it doesn't start raining until we get home," I hoped, and both kids nodded in agreement. I started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the store.

As we drove home, the kids sing along with many songs by, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Imagine Dragons and other artists. I just smiled and watched them through the mirror while driving. They remind, of how Benny and I used to be as kids. And I pretty sure I've said that before, but hell I'm just gonna say it again.

A few more minutes later, we arrived back at the house, just as it was trying to start raining again. I took the keys out and hopped out of the car, I opened the back door, I unbuckled Belle first and helped her out of the car and then unbuckled Ethan from his car-seat and helped him out of the car, I turned them as I closed the door. "You wanna help Papa, get the bags in the house before it starts to rain again?"

"Sure, Papa." Ethan Jr. and Belle both agreed, we walked over to the trunk. I opened it and gave them both small and not really freaking heavy bags, I carried the heavier bags and shut the trunk, following behind the kids as they ran to the front door, thunder boomed again and it started to rain a bit harder, I was half wet by the time I got to the front door. I fumbled with the keys until I found the house key, I stuck it into the lock and turned it to the side, unlocking the door.

Belle pushed it open and ran inside the house with Ethan right behind her, I walked in last, I closed the door and put the keys down on the table near the door and locked the door. I headed towards the kitchen, where the kids were at putting the bags onto the table and taking off their jackets and shoes. I put the bags I was carrying onto the counter.

"Belle, Ethan, why don't you two go put your shoes and jackets at the front door and go wash your hands so you two can get started on watching Titanic after that."

They both nodded their heads and took their shoes and jackets and ran out of the kitchen to go put them up. While I stayed behind and started to cook the ribs, as I did this I took put my phone and sent a quick text to Benny about dinner and that I hoped his day was going great. I put my phone down and took out the stuff for the mashed potatoes. Well hopefully everything would be done by the time Benny gets home.

* * *

 **\- A Bit Later With Benny -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

The day was over with, quicker than I thought it was going to be. Maybe it was because of the bad weather or because I had such a busy day. I just didn't look at the clock like I normally do whenever I am at work. But either way, the day was over with and it was time to head back home and relax. I was packing up my files into my satchel, when I noticed that I had a text message on my phone from Ethan. As I turned off the light on my desk, I clicked onto the text and smiled.

 _'Hey, baby, I hope you're having a good day, me and the kids are having a good day as well. And also for dinner tonight, I'm making your favorite and the kids' favorite as well. Ribs and mashed potatoes, *emoji of a smiley face here* although I hope baby Morgan lets you eat it. Well we'll just have to see, see you soon, babe.' - Ethan._

I smiled even wider, before I texted back a reply and slipped my phone into my pocket and stepped out of my office, and closed the door as Zaria flicked off the lights to the whole building. "Heading home for the night, Zars?" I asked her, as we walked out of the building and I turned around to lock the door to the building.

"No, actually. I'm heading out to a nightclub with some friends for drinks and dancing," Zaria answered, I let out a small "oh", before turning back around.

"So, should I put you on vacation for tomorrow or...?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on how many drinks I have, so maybe you should put me on vacation for tomorrow, just in case."

I nodded my head. "Sure, I will do that."

"Alright, thanks, Benny, see you soon," she waved me off as she walked towards her car with her keys in hand. I waved back and headed to my car, I got into it and turned it on, I turned on the wipers to get rid of the rain on the window, as soon as the window was clear of drops I backed up the car and pulled out of the small parking lot and onto the road.

And while driving home, I had decided to turn it onto the weather, just to see what was gonna happen within the next few days and the weather guy said that the rain was going to continue to for a few more weeks, he also said to keep on the heaters (and keep out the jackets) because it was going to get colder than it has been and with it getting colder, there was going to be high chances of snow. He made a comment about how this is some of the weirdest weather Whitechapel has had in years. I of course, had to let out a light chuckle, yeah, so far the weirdest thing to happen in Whitechapel (in a few years) was the freaking weather. I turned it to another radio channel, where they were playing one of Taylor Swift's newest songs, and I just left it on there. I mouthed along with "Shake It Off" and than along with Fall Out Boy's "Uma Thurman".

A few more songs and minutes later, I finally arrived back at the house. Ahh, it was going to feel so good to be back inside the heated house, where I could eat dinner with my loving husband and two adorable kids, then watch the TV a while with them, then put the kids to bed, take a bath and cuddle up with Ethan for a little while then go to sleep in the warm bed, and cuddle with Ethan some more. I smiled to myself, as I threw my satchel on my shoulder (and also keeping my keys out) and hopped out of the car. I headed towards the front door, before turning around and hit the lock button on my keys twice making sure it locked. Then I turned back around and stuck the house key into the lock and twisted it towards me, the lock clicked. I pushed open the door and walked inside the house, I was greeted by the warm house and the wonderful smell of ribs.

I turned around to close the door, when I heard the happy-loud shouts of "Daddy!" and I felt two small figures wrap their arms around my legs, I looked down to see Belle and Ethan Jr. hugging tightly onto my legs. A smile appeared onto my face, as I closed the door and tried to walk with the kids on my legs.

"We missed you, Daddy!" they both cried out, I stopped walking and reached down to rub their heads.

"I missed you both too," I told them, trying to walk again, but they were still hugging onto my legs. I looked down at them.

Belle looked up at me. "Did you miss Papa, too?"

I nodded my head, with a grin on my face. "Yes I missed Papa too, I missed you all today." I told her.

And as if on cue, Ethan pops out from the kitchen, with a rag in his hands and little smile on his face when he sees me and the kids, he walked a little closer to us and looked down at the kids and they looked up at him with innocent eyes and looks.

I giggled quietly, putting my hand over my mouth. That was another thing they got from us. "Ethan, Belle, what're you two doing to Daddy?" Ethan asks them, putting his hands on his hips.

"We were just giving Daddy welcome hug," Ethan Jr. replied rubbing his cheek against my leg, Belle nodded her head in agreement with what her brother said.

"I can see that, but Daddy has to have his legs back. Or else he might fall," he tells them. "And we don't want Daddy, to fall don't we?" he added, they shook their heads "no" that they didn't want me to fall. And they quickly unwrapped themselves from my legs and looked up at me.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, babies, you easily forget. It's fine." I assured, they're only three and they were happy to see me, so in their excitement, they forget things. Ethan does it, I do it. It's perfectly fine.

"Well dinner's ready, so Ethan, Belle, why don't you two go wash your hands in the kitchen while Papa welcomes Daddy home." Ethan suggested.

"Sure, Papa!" they agreed and with that they ran back into the kitchen to wash their hands. I watched them leave Ethan and I alone (for a few minutes at least), and then I was pulled right into Ethan's arms and his lips were right on mine, kissing me passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck while Ethan's arms went to my waist pulling me closer to him. We kissed passionately for about two minutes before Ethan stopped and began to nuzzle my neck, nipping lightly at it.

Ethan moaned quietly against my neck. "I missed you," he pressed himself against me some.

I bit on my bottom lip as I let out a small giggle. "I noticed that, babe." Ethan raised his head up and pecked me on the lips.

"I can't wait to have you in my arms later tonight."

"And I can't wait to be in your arms," we smiled at each other before kissing each other again. But though the kissing didn't last long, because we heard the sounds of our kids' footsteps coming towards us and then stopping, I felt Ethan grinning against my lips.

"Daddy and Papa, kissing again!" Belle stuck her tongue out, shaking her head while Ethan Jr. covered his eyes, saying it was burned into his brain. Unlike most kids, they didn't mind us kissing in front of them, they just didn't mind, although they did stuff like this sometimes just to be goofy or funny.

We pulled away from each other and Ethan turned his back to me, as I unzipped my jacket while watching him as he held out his arms and smiled at our kids. "Here comes the tickle monster!" he called out playfully as he went towards Belle and Ethan Jr.

Their eyes widened and they took off running back into the kitchen/dinning room, yelling out, "No, tickle monster!" Ethan chuckled, I put my jacket on the coat rack and then wrapped my arms around Ethan's body and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Remember when you used chase me around yelling 'here comes the tickle monster'?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off, then a smirk appeared on his face. "And remember after we -you know- made love, I went back to being the tickle monster and tickled you every chance I got."

My cheeks turned a light pink, as the memories flooded back of how our tickle fights would turn into passionate making outs, and than it'd lead into some other passionate things that would end with us on the bed, underneath the covers, panting for breath, Ethan whispering sweet nothings to me while I cuddled into him, kissing his chest/heart and holding his hand until we both fell asleep, (and then we'd wake up and do that all over again, besides the tickling part).

Ethan smiled and patted my hands. "Come on, baby, we gotta eat dinner," he stated grabbing onto my hand and tagging me along with him to the kitchen/dinning room where our kids were at. I just smiled and let him pull me to the kitchen/dinning room where the kids and dinner was.

Damn, I love my life.

* * *

 **\- A Little While Later, After Dinner -**

* * *

After dinner, Ethan, the kids and I sat down and watched the rest of Titanic, then we carried them to the bathroom and helped them with their bath and then dried and brushed their hair. And after that we helped them to bed, where Belle and Ethan Jr. wanted both Ethan and I (Papa and Daddy) to read them their favorite bedtime story. And of course we agreed. So here we are now, reading them the tell end of 'Beauty and the Beast', yes I know we're finally finishing the book, but we've reread it about three times already. The kids loved the book so much they wanted to hear it again and again and Ethan and I didn't mind rereading the book, so yeah.

We finally reached the end of the book and we both said those words always used at the end of every fairytale book. "And they all lived happily ever after... the end." I closed the book and looked up from the book, Ethan laughed softly, when we both saw Belle and Ethan Jr. fast asleep in their beds. Half covered up with their covers, I put the book back on the shelf and got up from the chair. Ethan covered Belle up with her blanket and I covered Ethan Jr. up with his blanket.

Then we walked over to the door and Ethan flicked off the light and we stood at the door watching our two little ones sleep soundly. Ethan wrapped an arm around my waist and I lean into his hold as his hand makes its way to my stomach. "They're so adorable."

I nod my head in agreement. "They are."

"And so will be the baby, growing inside you right now," Ethan added, I again nodded in agreement, leaning my head back so Ethan could kiss me on the lips. And then we went back to staring at the kids for a few more minutes.

"Well, come on, B-baby, we gotta little washing up of our own to do." With that Ethan quietly and carefully pulled me out of the room and closed the door. A giggle escape my lips as Ethan pulled me to the bathroom and began to remove our clothes. And of course I'm leaving it at that.

Afterward, we laid on the couch, me on top of Ethan's chest, his arms wrapped around me with a blanket on top of us, a fire going in the fireplace and playing in the background was Titanic, (yeah we were watching it again, but who the hell cares) I purred softly and cuddled more into Ethan as Jack was about to stop Rose from jumping off the back of the ship.

"This is nice," Ethan commented, running his hand up and down my back, making me shiver lightly and move more against him.

"Yes, it is..." I hummed, as he stroked my hair. "Very nice, relaxing and quiet..."

"Yeah, although when you get farther along in the pregnancy, we won't be able to cuddle like this."

"I know, but we can still cuddle with my back against your chest. And your hands stroking my round stomach, where our baby will be resting," I told him, kissing his flat bare stomach.

Ethan looked down at me with a smile on his face before giving me a kiss on the lips. "And you know I can't wait for the kids to feel their sibling kicking and moving around in your belly. And I also can't wait to see the amazed looks on their faces when they feel it." I let a small giggle leave my lips, closing my eyes while imagining how our older babies would act whenever they got the chance to feel my stomach for the kicks and moves of their sibling. And of course I continued to think about the baby and our other babies, until I was about to enter dreamland, when I heard Ethan talking to me.

"I love you, Benny, so freakin' much it hurts."

"I love you too, Ethie, babe.. so much," I sleepily mumbled out, Ethan let out a chuckle at my sleepy cuteness, (now awake me would've pouted until Ethan kissed me to get me to stop pouting) but tired me couldn't give a damn right now. I grinned softly and than fell into dreamland while listening to Ethan's heartbeat and the light talking of Rose and Jack in the background.

Yeah, there was a little bit of job stress in our lives, but that's completely normal. And other then that, our lives were perfect, and nobody, and I mean _nobody_ or _anything_ was gonna try to mess up or get in the way of our happiness. Because of someone or something did. We'd be ready for it this time and I meant it.

* * *

 ** _Copyrighted ©_**

 **And, boom! IT'S DONE! After weeks of writing, the first chapter of "The Not Perfect Life" is finished! Whoooo! *does a happy dance* the ending of the first chapter officially marks the start of "The Not Perfect Life"! Whooppp! Hehe, I'm sorry, just really happy about finishing the first chapter and all. *clears throat* umm, so what did you guys think about the first chapter. Awesome and adorable? Or good? Or bad? I really wanna know what you guys think.** **And once again, this chapter would've been out sooner. But, a lot happened while writing this chapter, fanfiction went down and I write all of my chapters in the doc manager, so I couldn't write, and it's about to be a year when my grandma passed away, (this Saturday) and my grandpa wanted to do something with my parents and I (I didn't mean doing it though) and there's lots more, but I really don't feel like talking about it right now.**

 **Before you guys ask; yes, the soundtrack for this story will be coming out soon. I just don't know when though, (maybe in a few more chapters or at the end) I have a feeling it's gonna be at the end. So that way I can make sure that the songs fit the story. And when it's up, you can find it on my YouTube account.**

 **And how adorable are the twins? Aren't they just soooo adorable you guys wanna pinch their little cheeks, hug them and wrap them up in blankets?** **I hope that I threw in a lot of Bethan marriage/family fluff. 'Cause that's what I was going for, and this fluff is going to last throughout the whole story, or at least that's what I have it for, with a lot of Hurt/Comfort and a little bit of angst (just a pinch).**

 **Like I said before, the first few chapters will be mostly about their marriage, job and family lives. And then the second half will be about the new drama that's trying rip apart their perfect lives, and possibly two chapters will be about the trip they'll be taking for Ethan's birthday.**

 **And Benny and Ethan will most likely tell their kids about them having a baby brother or sister in chapter three...? That's what I'm aiming for.**

 **The song that played on the alarm clock is titled " _Good Life_ " by OneRepublic.  
And the song that played on Benny's Zy-Pod while he was showering is titled " _Young and Beautiful_ " by Lana Del Ray. (please note that I just used the titles for the songs).**

 **So the next chapter coming up is gonna be about some baby stuff. But it's gonna be a bit before I can get it out, I have the final chapter for MBAV Dadnapped Style to write and post, then I work on my chapter for "TOS" so yeah. There's a lot to update, and I will get them done as quickly as possible.**

 **And there's really nothing else to say, just that I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! 'Cause I had a lot of fun writing it! :)**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever you wanna do. :)**

 **Until the next update!**

 **~Bethan Forever**


	2. There's A Little Bitty Bean Inside Me

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter for "The Not Perfect Life"! So how was that last chapter, huh? Very family and romantic fluff? It really was? Yes! That's exactly what I was going for! Lots of fluff, romance, and family stuff! And what is it that I'm going for in this chapter? Ummm, let's just say, it's more parenting/family/romance fluff! I want to get a lot of it in before they've to go through all of the drama I am gonna put them through later on. And now let's get on with the rest of the beginning author's note.**

 **Gabe: And we areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee backkkk! *trying to sound like he's on a radio show* With more, of TNPL! (the nickname for this story) in the last chapter there was a lot of Bethan family and marriage fluff that had everyone passing out with feels or so I was told or I saw...**

 **Brandon: Gabe, babe, stop being all weird alright? It's very creepy. Like _very creepy_.**

 **Gabe: I can be weird whenever I want to be, just like I can be either, happy, grumpy, sad, moody and excited whenever I wanna be. Sooo, *sticks out his tongue***

 **Me: I'm surprised that nobody's made a period joke, or a pregnant joke... about this while thing yet... just give them some time and they will do this.**

 **Erica: About a month after this chapter is published they will end up making a joke about it.**

 **Me: Yep, basically, alright-y then! Who wants to do the disclaimer?!**

 **Brandon: I have been rubbing off on her.**

 **Me: *nods* Yeah, now shut your mouth, who what's to do the disclaimer?**

 **Jane: I will do it for you, Bethan. Alright, *straightens up in her chair* in no way does, Bethan Forever own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of us characters from it, but however, she does own her OCs, her storyline-plot line and everything else you see in this story, and of course WE ALL KNOW by now if Bethan Forever owned all of us and the show, let's just say my stupid big brother and Benny would have 'hooked' up by now.**

 **And now, we are on to the shout-outs!**

 **MBAV fan66: Hehehe, here's some more feels for you. Sure you can totally rub Benny's tummy when he's further along, heck you can do it now. Haha, yep, Ethan Jr. is more like Benny, in the personality department. *giggles* Yep the new little bundle of joy arrives they'll be just as cute as Belle and Ethan Jr. and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice: I think I do know how excited you were for the first chapter. I was just as about excited as you were while writing it. - I love them so much too, - yep, Benny's pregnant! We'll see more of his pregnancy in this chapter. - I hope that you enjoy the second chapter of this story! :)**

 **In this chapter, I will be focusing more Benny's pregnancy, of course the kids will be apart of this chapter as well, but more slightly focused on Benny's pregnancy. And Bethan relationship too, and I know you guys are wondering when Benny and Ethan will tell their kids, and the rest of the Morgan family, well all I can say is look out for the next three chapters! And I will announce what to expect in chapter three at the bottom's author's note.**

 **And also, face-claim for Zaria is still open! So if you have an actress face-claim for me, I will totally look into her and you'll get a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **What else should I say...? Expect some fluffiness in this chapter! From romantic fluff and parenting fluff! You might have a heart attack or faint from the feels, I will /or/ might be giving you guys.**

 **Also, I might or might not explain how Belle and Ethan Jr. know about the supernatural world in this chapter. Who knows, might explain it in chapter three... we will have to see about it.**

 **So without further ado... I give you all, chapter two of The Not Perfect Life! Enjoy my lovelies! :)**

 **And cry, and cry, and cry. -**

 **~Bethan Forever**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - There's A Little Bitty Bean Inside Me**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View - A Few Days Later**

I took a deep breath in and out through my nose as I began to squirm around a bit in my warm bed, when I realized something was spooning me from behind and then I realized that something was my husband, Ethan, who was spooning me from behind, sometime after I had fallen asleep he had rolled over, took me into his arms, then fell asleep and ended up spooning me. Not that I didn't mind waking up like this, all warm in my bed, listening to the rain outside the window (again) and cuddling with Ethan, but, the reason why I am moving around; is that I really have to pee, like really _bad_. But I really didn't want to get up right now...

Shit, I hate this peeing urge crap stuff, but if I move around some more and get comfortable maybe it'll just go away like all of the other urges, so I just did that- for a few minutes, but I was unable to get into a comfortable position and the urge to go to the bathroom was much stronger now that I waited a few minutes.

Well, now I do have to go to the bathroom. And I've to get out of my warm bed and out of Ethan's arms. I opened my eyes and made a move to get out of the bed and my husband's arms when the arm around my waist tightened and pulled me back into the bed. I felt Ethan move his face into my neck and he began to nuzzle it.

"Ethan," I whined some, still trying to get out of bed, only to have Ethan again pull me back into his arms. "I need to get up for a second."

"No, too comfortable," Ethan mumbled into my neck, planting a small kiss on it before snuggling more into me.

"But, babe... I really, _really have to pee_ ," I told him, wriggling around in his hold. And as soon as I told him that, Ethan let me go out of his hold, I rolled out of bed and stood up, I felt a little-light love tap on my butt and I turned around

"Aright, but come right back, I wanna cuddle some more, before we do have to get up," he said, I nodded my head and then bolted out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom to do my business, now I'm not going to say anything about it, let's just say I've never had to pee so bad in my whole life.

After I got finished using the bathroom, I headed back towards the master bedroom, - I used to could hold my pee for as long as I possible could, (like that one time I waited in line for like five hours for that video game, Ethan and I had been waiting on for along time, and I had to _pee the entire time_!) but after having Belle and Ethan Jr. I'm unable to do that anymore, I always thought that was just a rumor, and that it wasn't true - but I ended up finding out that it was true, when I nearly had an accident when I just sneezed, _just by a little bitty sneeze_. And so, my bladder has been unable to hold my pee ever since then. And it really is a pain in the ass, but it's so worth it.

I grinned as I opened pushed open the door to see Ethan, still laying in bed and on his side, his hair was sticking up everywhere (god, I love his bedhead hair) he had his eyes closed and mouth open, I didn't know if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be asleep, - I would find out in a second - I closed the door very quietly and tip-toed back over to the bed, I laid down just to be pulled into Ethan's arms once more.

He nuzzled my neck again, taking deep inhales of my scent. "You were gone too long..."

"I was only gone for about three minutes, E, that isn't too long."

"I know, but still it felt so _much_ longer than three minutes, Benny-babe," Ethan admitted,

"I know, E, I know, now are we gonna go back to asleep for a bit, until we have to wake up or do... something else...?" I looked at him, hoping he'd get what I was hinting at, but with Ethan being half-asleep, he might not get it, because his brain was still half asleep.

Ethan lifted his head up from my neck and looked down at me. "What do you mean by something else...?"

Yep, I was right, it hadn't clicked with him yet, but hell, I'll just go ahead and answer him. "Well, you know, um- _sex_ ," I hissed the last part quietly. "We have about an hour or two, to kill before we're really supposed to wake up and get us and the kids ready, so... we could do it..."

A grin made its way onto Ethan's lips, after I told him what we could do to burn up the time before we had to get up. And then suddenly, I found myself on my back looking up at my husband who was now leaning above me, I smiled up at Ethan, who smiled back and lowered himself down until his body was laying on top of mine, Ethan connected our lips in a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands went to my shirt, pushing it up, I giggled against his lips and leaned up on my elbows as I tried to remove my shirt while kissing my husband, after throwing my shirt onto the floor beside the bed. Ethan laid me back on the bed and began to leave a trail off kisses from my lips, neck, chest and to my stomach, where he stopped and started to caressing my stomach, kissing and talking to the baby inside of it.

"God, I love you, your sister, brother and your daddy so much, it hurts, it hurts so much. But it's so frickin' worth it, it so is, baby," Ethan whispered to my stomach, giving it more kisses and whispering to it as well.

My breathing sped up a bit, at hearing those words coming out of his mouth, but I calmed myself and I ran my fingers through his hair, making him look up at me with his deep dark brown eyes. "And we love you too, Ethan, so damn much, it hurts us too."

He stared at me with a loving look on his face, before he leaned up and gave me another kiss on the lips, except this one had a hell of a lot more heat behind it.

And well I'm just gonna leave it at that.

* * *

After our two hours of fun, we had finally gotten out of bed, - although we were upset about our cuddling time getting cut short -, we had to get up, awake up the kids, get them ready, eat breakfast and take them over to Grandma Samantha's house, or _Grammy Sammy_ , as the kids sometimes call her, (she hates being called that, but secretly she loves it). So anyways, now Ethan and I were making breakfast while the kids sat at the small kitchen table that we had in the kitchen.

"So, excited for today?" I asked Ethan, a very hushed voice, we still haven't decided when we were telling the kids that I'm pregnant. And I didn't want them to find out by overhearing it before we were ready to tell them that they were gonna have a baby brother or sister.

"Yeah, because today, we get to see our newest member to our little family," Ethan answered, also un a hushed voice, as he brought over the eggs, that he had just finished making, he put them onto the plates and then put the pan down. "Are you excited?"

"Hell's yea," I replied, before throwing my arms onto his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss.

He moaned lightly and pulled me in for a deeper kiss, (yeah I know we act like teenagers more now then we actually did when we were teenagers). I groaned, letting myself drown into the kiss, letting Ethan pull me closer to him as we made out.

"Daddy, Papa!" Belle's voice called out, as her bare feet ran across the tile flooring from the small kitchen table to the kitchen, where she saw us, frozen in place, lips connected and bodies close together. We slowly broke away from each other and looked at our daughter.

"Hey, sweetie-pie," Ethan smiled at her, rubbing my arm. "Whatcha need?"

Belle held up the crayon, which the top of it had broken off. "The top of my crayon broke off."

We stared at each other, sending silent signals to each other before I walked over to the drawer where we keep all of the pens, crayons, pencils, markers, paper and coloring books. I opened the drawer and took out the sharper for the crayons, then I headed over to Belle and grabbed her hand. "Let's go sharpen your crayon, honey."

As we made our way towards the small kitchen table, I turned around and gave Ethan a wink, who grinned and winked back. Belle and I made our way to the table, where Ethan Jr. was still sitting at, coloring in his _Star Wars Rebels_ ' coloring book, Belle hopped back into her seat and gave me the crayon, I bent down to her level and sharpened her crayon back to it's original look and handed it back to her.

"Here you go, honey," I told him, she grabbed the crayon and gave me a smile, (which matched my own smile almost perfectly).

"Thanks, Daddy, you the best," she tells me before going back to coloring, I grinned softly, kissing her head and Ethan Jr.'s head as well, before standing up from my bending position, I placed my hand on my back as I whined some, the back aches are already starting.

"Breakfast is incoming!" Ethan's voice announces, as I turn around to see him rushing into the room holding onto four plates of the breakfast that we had just finished cooking a few minutes ago.

The kids put all of the crayons and markers back into the small container, before pushing it to the middle of the table along with their coloring books so they could eat breakfast. Ethan put Ethan Jr.'s plate in front of him, then he put Belle's plate in front of her then finally putting our plates across from our children.

Ethan Jr. smelt the plate of food, as Belle began dig into her plate (and was also thanking us with her mouth full - I know what you're thinking, we haven't taught her manners, we have _taught_ her manners, actually, she just sometimes forgets to not talk with her mouth full - which she gets from me and Ethan) "This smells yummy, thank, Papa and Daddy," he gave us a grin and dug into his food as well.

Both, I and Ethan sat in our seats across from the kids and started eating our breakfast, as we ate, I kept looking over at Ethan every now and than. I did the same with the kids, but the next time I did it, I noticed that the kids were messing around with their eggs, mostly the yellow yolk part. The feeling of nausea suddenly set in my stomach while I stared at the eggs, oh shit, morning sickness, of all of the times you could do this at, you choose now to strike?!

I sat there for a second, trying to take deep breaths to help with the nausea. But it wasn't working as well as I thought it'd, 'cause I looked over at my kids to see Belle breaking her egg yolk and that's when the feeling of nausea got stronger and it also came with the feeling that my breakfast was about to make its way up. My hand flew up to my mouth as the throw up almost came out of my mouth, I pushed myself away from the table and rushed out of the kitchen area, towards the bathroom.

After I slammed the door shut, I ran over to the toilet, just barely opening up the toilet lid before my breakfast came back up.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Ethan Jr. and Belle looked at their father in confusion as they listened to their other father slamming the bathroom door shut. Ethan Jr. turned his confused green eyes on his father. "What wrong with Daddy?"

"Daddy hasn't been feeling well, he probably caught a bug," Ethan lied, he hated lying to his children, he really did, but he didn't want his children to find out this way, so saying Benny probably had a stomach virus seemed like a good lie to say.

"Oh," they both nodded their little heads. "We hope that Daddy feels better, is he goin' to the doctors?"

"Yep, he's going to the doctor today, sweeties," he answered standing up from the table, "I'm gonna go check up on Daddy, okay?" Again they nodded their heads and Ethan kissed the tops of their heads, before heading off to the bathroom, where he heard his husband throwing up into what he knew as the toilet.

Ethan knocked on the bathroom door, "Benny? B? Babe? You alright?"

I groaned lifting head my head from the toilet to look over at the door, where on the other side Ethan was standing there, asking me if I was alright. "Ugh, yeah, I'm-" I turned my head back into the toilet and threw up again. "Fine... ugh, just morning sickness being an ass _again_ ," I told him, wiping off my mouth, before standing up from my knees, I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink.

"Is it okay to come in?"

"Yeah it is, c'mon in."

Ethan opened the door as I was rinsing out my mouth with mouthwash. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It was the breakfast wasn't it?"

I spit out the mouthwash and shook my head. "No, it was the eggs.."

"But I didn't put any egg- oh shit," Ethan remembered that he had put eggs on the kids' plates. "Damn it, Benny, I'm sorry, I didn't know that the eggs were gonna make you sick."

"Either did I, so don't beat yourself up, although there won't be any egg eating, seeing or tasting for at least nine months," I said, rinsing out my mouth with water this time before turning it off and turning in Ethan's arms to face him, Ethan cupped my face bringing me into a kiss.

I moaned as Ethan nip at and bit my bottom lip, before pulling away. "Hmm, come on, the kids are worried about Daddy," he breathed out, pulling me along with him, I flicked off the lips and closed the door as Ethan led me back into the room, where the kids ambushed me with hugs.

"Daddy!" they shouted hugging me tightly. "You okay? We hear that you've nasty stomach bug."

"Yea, Daddy's A-Okay, just a little sick that's all, but I'll be alright," I assured at them, returning their hug. "Come on, finish your breakfast that way we can get you guys dressed up and head over to grandma's house."

Belle and Ethan Jr. broke the hug, nodding their heads as they skipped back over to the table, I felt an arm wrap around my waist as Ethan appeared by my side once again. "You feeling like eating?" he questions me quietly.

I shook my head, "No, not really.." Really, for (once in a very long time) I wasn't in the mood to eat, I sometimes used to get this way back when I was first pregnant with the twins, I would throw up and not feel like eating a thing. Everybody (mostly Ethan, 'cause you know father of our children, my boyfriend/fiancé -at that time-) was worried about it, but Dr. Tara, had reassured everybody that it was quite normal and that it'd also die down soon, which it did. So it was going to do that this time. - Or at least I _hoped_ that it'd.

"Alright, B, let me know if you get hungry," Ethan reminded me, I nodded my head with a reply of "I will", before we headed back over to the table and sat back into our chairs, the whole time, I watched Ethan and the kids eat their breakfast.

Damn you morning sickness. Even though it's all worth it in the end, to hold my newborn baby at the end... but still morning sickness is a huge pain in the ass.

* * *

Little whiles later, we were all packed up in the car, and were heading off to Samantha's house, the kids were in the backseat, singing along with the songs that was being played on the radio, Ethan would look back at them, grinning softly before sending very loving looks at my way, which I in return gave him loving looks back and made kissy faces at him.

I closed my eyes, relaxing my body, (because my back was starting to hurt me, and the rain outside was making me feel very sleepy as well) and listening to the sounds around me, my kids singing along to the song _Wild_ , and the rain hitting the windshield on the car. I sighed sleepily.

"Hey, baby," Ethan's voice whispered to me and soon after that I felt a hand on my leg, gently rubbing it. My eyes slowly opened and I looked over at Ethan, I gave him a tired/lazy smile as I stretched out my legs.

"Hey.."

"How you feeling?"

A yawn came out as I replied to my husband. "Great, sleepy though, but great."

"Good, good, B, but don't go falling asleep on me, we gotta say bye to the babies in a few minutes," Ethan turned down the street, which I recognized as our old neighborhood. I still miss this old neighborhood, I really do, it has lots of old memories. Painful, but good/old memories.

We drove down the street for a few more minutes, until we pulled up to Samantha's house (aka Ethan's old house) and parked in the drive way, Ethan unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked the doors, before telling me to stay in the car and then got out of the car.

The front door slammed and out came Grandma Samantha, wearing her winter/rain gear on as she came running over to the car, I rolled down my window as Ethan opened the sliding door and she ran up to the car.

"Grandma!" Belle and Ethan Jr. exclaimed seeing their grandmother, I couldn't help but to smile happily and (a bit sadly, because they'll never really get to have a relationship with my grandma and my mother, 'cause of them being no longer with us, they did know about them and loved them a whole hell of a lot. Even though they haven't been able to see them, the last time I ever saw my mother was the wedding and Grandma appeared once for a few minutes before she had to leave, so they never really saw them, they only ever saw home videos or photo albums...)

Samantha held out her arms as Ethan got the kids unbuckled from their car-seats and they rushed out of the car, attacking her with hugs. "Oh, goodness, how're my wonderful grandbabies doing today?" she asked them as they pulled away from the hug.

"Great, grandma, but Daddy has a stomach bug," Ethan Jr. replied, looking up at me. "But he's going to the doctors today, so he gonna be better soon."

"I should hope so, we don't need your Daddy being sick, period, right?" Samantha looked at the kids and they shook their heads "yes". "Alright, well, come on in, we need to get you two out of this confusing weather, because we don't wanna have you two come down with a cold..."

"Wait you can't go without giving Daddy and Papa a kiss goodbye," Ethan reminded.

The two giggled and ran back into Ethan's arms, they gave him kisses on the cheek, they let out loud giggles as Ethan tickled their sides before picking them both up and bringing them to my rolled down window. "Bye, Daddy! We wove you."

"Bye, sweeties, I wove you too," I smiled lovingly at my beautiful children, as they gave me little kisses on both my cheeks and I gave them little smooches on their cheeks, Ethan ran around to the driver's side door and opened the door just as thunder boomed, shaking the car a bit and the thundering was soon followed by lightning.

I watched as Belle, Ethan Jr. and Samantha run back up to the house just as it began to harder rain -once again-, they stood on the porch, for about a minute, waving 'bye' until the thunder boomed again, making the kids shriek loudly in what I guess was happiness, (our kids just _loved_ thunderstorms.. just loved them) before pushing the front door open and running inside with Samantha right behind them.

"Man, this weather, it just can't make up its mind huh?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, turning on the car and taking it out of park as he looked over at me.

"Yeah, someone is bound to get sick from this very crappy weather," I agreed, rolling up my window.

Ethan looked behind him as he pulled out of the driveway. "Most likely one of us, most likely me or you. That's going to get sick."

"Yep, most likely, but let's not talk about it or else it'll might happen."

"Haha, agreed, babe."

And the rest of the drive to the doctor's office, was filled with Ethan and I talking about or _to_ the baby while holding each other's hands.

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

Benny and I were waiting in Tara's office waiting room, waiting on Tara to get finished with one of her patients and while we were waiting Benny was having to fill out a form. Since we haven't been at Tara's office in a long time, they make you fill out a form to make sure that your allergies hadn't changed and etc. etc. And after Benny was finished filling out the form, he was supposed to hand it to Tara, she'd look over it and then hand to one of her nurses, who would put it in his file.

And while Benny was filling it out, I was flipping through one of those pregnancy magazines, because why the hell not? I actually came across some good information on second time pregnancies. "Hey, babe, did you know that second time pregnancies are most likely to have shorter labors then first time pregnancies do?"

"Really? That's something, so I won't be in labor as long as I was with the twins?" Benny asked, looking away from the form a second. "Not that I was in labor for that long, but still..."

"Yeah I know, B, but they say it's most likely that you won't be in labor for that long. But some-second time pregnancies labor can last up to as long as first-time pregnancies..." I answered truthfully, putting down the magazine.

"Well, I don't care how long the labor is, because we know in the end that it's so going to be worth the pain," my husband grinned, writing out the last few lines in the form.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it'll be and promise me that when you're in a lot of pain, that you won't scream at me to 'you were never, ever gonna let me touch you again and threaten that you're gonna rip off that one part of me. etc.' and break my hand in the process too."

"Heh, I can't _make a promise_ like that, but I will try my best to scream at you, threaten to rip off that one part of you and break your hand."

"Eh, I'll take what I can get..." I leaned in and gave him kiss on the lips. Benny smiled into the kiss, kissing me back, gently before we pulled away.

Benny returned to filling out the last lines on the form while I just took out my phone and turned it onto silent, before slipping it back into my pocket. I took a small look around the half empty waiting room, there was a few couples in the room, a few girls (and two guys) by themselves, all of them supporting slightly/small/very large baby bumps. And of course, some of them looked either happy, or sad, miserable, depressed, or just plain pissed off.

 _Ahh man, I miss those mood-swings,_ I thought to myself, as the door to the back of the building connecting to the waiting room and out walked a very pregnant girl with Tara right beside her.

"Alright, Carrie, if you haven't started labor after trying all of these kick-starters to begin labor, just call me and I will get you settle into a hospital and help start labor, okay?" She told the girl who nodded her head, she smiled at the girl. "See you soon, Carrie."

With that the girl, - Carrie - walked towards the door and left the building. And Tara turned to the nurse that was behind the window. "Okay, Elisa, who's next?"

"A... um, Mr. Benny Morgan," the nurse answered the doctor's question and I can tell from where I was siting Tara's eyebrows raised in wonder when she heard that name.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time, I wonder..." Tara's voice trailed off before turning around, to see us standing up from our seats, while Benny held onto the clipboard with the forms on it, her mouth opened in what I guess was shock. "Oh my god, Benny, Ethan, it's been forever since the last time I saw you two," she walked over to us and gave us each a hug.

"Actually it's been about three years, but it seems like forever," I pointed out after pulling away from the hug.

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "That's completely true, alright so, follow me and we'll get you set up."

We followed Tara through the door and down the hall until we reached room number eight, which was Tara's room, she entered the room and took off her coat as we walked in and she closed the door behind her.

"I see you filled out the forms mind if I take a look while you make yourself comfortable?"

"Nope, don't mind," Benny replied, handing over the clipboard. As Tara looked over them, I stood beside the examination table, as Benny hopped onto it, he moved back some until his butt hit the raised part of the table, I reached over and took his hand into mine. He looked up at me and grinned, I brought my hand up to his face and pulled it towards my face and brushed my lips across his.

And then I pulled away and Benny pouted, giving me his puppy dog eyes, ugh I love/hate it when he gives me those eyes, I love them, because he looks so innocent (even though he is _so_ way past being innocent) and loving and why I hate it, is because I always, ' _always_ ' give into them so freakin' easily, that's what I get for teaching him "the puppy dog eyes". I leaned down and pecked his lips. "Later, babe."

"Okay, fine..." Benny sighed out quietly, looking slightly upset, ugh damn it, Benny, you know that I hate making you upset.

"Benny, babe," I whispered very, very quietly, making him look up. "I didn't mean to make you upset, but we do have to wait for later, because we aren't alone and we're about to see our baby growing inside you, right now."

"I know, it's just the hormones making me act really weird, I know you didn't mean to make me upset... I do, E..." he answered, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

Then Tara cleared her throat, making us stand/sit up straighter, as she placed the clipboard down with a grin on her face. "Sorry for making you fill out those forms, we like do that to all of the patients that haven't been in so long, just to make sure that nothing's changed, in your case nothing has, so let's move on.." She walked over to us and told Benny to lay back some on the examination table. "So when did you take the pregnancy test?"

"Um, I say about a week or two ago," Benny tells her, she nodded her head.

"And when did you come down with the morning sickness..?"

"I think about two weeks after we forgot to use a condom."

She nods her head again. "Okay, we'll see how far along you are with an ultra sound."

We nodded our heads, as she went over to the light switch, flicking off the lights, she came back over to us and rolled the ultra sound machine to us. She turned it out and then brought out the gel stuff to rub on Benny's stomach. "Raise up your shirt."

Benny did as he was told and raised up his shirt, Tara squeezed the gel out, onto Benny's bare stomach, which caused him to hiss from the coldness. "Damn, I forgot how cold that stuff was," he admitted with a light chuckle, looking up at me.

I grinned softly at him, man all I feel in this moment is; complete love, and I'm loving that feeling. And there is no pun intended there.

"Shall we get started?" Tara asked, looking in between us.

"We shall."

She smiled, taking out the wand for the ultra sound machine, she placed it on Benny's stomach and began to move it around looking for our baby that was resting inside his stomach. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. Benny must've sensed that I was feeling nervous, because he gave me a reassuring squeezed my hand.

" _I love you_ ," he mouthed to me.

" _And I love you too_ ," I mouthed back.

We looked back at the screen as Tara stopped on this one spot, she pointed to one spot on the screen that looked the size of a bean and she turned to look at us. "And there's your baby."

Benny and I stared at the image of our baby bean (it's official I'm nicknaming our baby, "baby bean" until we get settled on the names for him/her) on the ultra sound machine, we couldn't believe it. That little bitty bean is our baby, oh my god it looks so freaking amazing, it's so wonderful. (yeah, I know that I seem amazed by all of this, well you should've seen me when I saw and heard the twins and their heartbeats for the first time, I feel the same way then as I do now..)

I watched my husband as he reached out and touched the ultra sound machine's screen where our baby was resting at, then he brought his hand back to his mouth and leaned back against the examination table's lifted up back, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"Ye-s, yes, we'd love to hear our baby's heartbeat..." Benny replied, after finding his words.

Tara grinned and pressed a few buttons on the ultra sound machine. And then... _thump, thump, thump_. The sound of thumping filled the room, Benny oh'ed through his hand over his mouth and I began to smile like a huge moron, Benny looked over at me with tears shining in his eyes, (and I remembered the first time Benny heard the twins' heartbeats, he had the same look on his face as he does now).

"Oh my God, this is wow... I totally forgot what it was like to hear the heartbeat," Benny breathed out, as the heartbeat continued to beat throughout the room.

"That little bitty bean is already making a lot of noise, he or she is already taking after us," I stated. Benny looked back at me with a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but to return the smile to him.

"Do you want me to run a spell scan on you, so you two can know the gender now... or do you want to find out later...?"

I looked at Benny and he looked at me, we stared at each other for what seemed like minutes (but it was actually only a few seconds) looking into each other's eyes, smiles appeared on our faces, we already knew the answer to that question.

My husband turned back to Tara, "We want to find out the gender later, I think it'll be more fun to guess what we're having."

"Alright, I get it... do you two want pictures?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one Tara," I told her, she smiled and started to click around on the machine, until the pictures came out of the side of the machine and she carefully took them out before turning off the ultra sound and handing Benny a towel.

"Thanks," Benny thanked her. He wiped off his stomach and rolled his shirt back down, Tara flicked on the lights again and walked back over with the ultra sound images in her hands. She handed us

"I'll be back in a minute with some stuff, I'll let you two talk while I'm out.." she announced, we shook our heads and she exited out of the room, leaving Benny and I by ourselves in the room with the images of our baby from the ultra sound.

"Can you believe it..? That we made that little bitty bean?" Benny questions, pointing at our baby in the ultra sound images.

I smiled. "I can believe it, Benny-baby, we made that little bitty bean that's growing inside of you.." I kissed his hand that I was still holding and brought it up to my face as Benny stared at the images.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, a smile tugging at his lips before bringing up the picture to his lips and kissed it. "I love you baby girl/boy," he looked at me. "And I love you too..."

"I love you both," I leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, Benny let the images of our baby bean fall onto his stomach as he cupped my face with his hand.

As I said before, I _love_ my life with my beautiful/handsome husband and our wonderful babies.

* * *

"Hey, E...?" Benny looked over at me, as I drove through town, we had left Tara's office about two hours ago, and had went to eat lunch together after that, then we run to the store and picked up a few things and now we had almost an hour before we had to get the twins and we had nothing else to do... so.

"Yeah, what is it, babe?"

He inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Can I go talk to my mom and grandma? I haven't talked to 'em in a while and we've the time."

I stopped the car at a stop sign, there was nobody around us, I put the car into park for a second and turned to him. "Of course you can go talk to them, baby. I would never, _ever_ tell you couldn't talk to them."

Benny leaned over and pecked my lips. "You're wonderful, you know?"

A light chuckle escape my lips. "Yea, I do know that babe." I took the car out of park and turned my focus back on the road, as I took the turns to the cemetery.

After Benny's grandma passed, we had his mother's body moved from the cemetery where she was buried in Benny's old hometown to where grandma was buried, so he wouldn't have to go far just to see and talk to her. And they're buried next to each other, because it seemed like a good idea and it really was... 'cause Benny got to talk to them both at the same time.

Few minutes later, I pulled the car into the Whitechapel Cemetery and drove the car down the small road in the cemetery - until I reached where Grandma and Ella's graves were at and I stopped the car.

Benny unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at me. "You don't mind if I go first? Just for a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, B."

He smiled and exited the car, I rolled down the window and turned down the radio, to listen to what my husband was going to say, as he walked up to his grandma and mom's graves.

"Hey, Mom, Grandma," he greeted bending down and cleaned the leaves off of their tombstones, "I don't know if you guys have seen or heard about it yet up there, but I'm having another baby, yeah that's right. You are /or/ were going to be a grandma and a great-grandma again..." What sounded like a heavy breath came out of his mouth. "I miss you guys like crazy and I hate that you aren't here to see Belle, Ethan Jr. and the baby grow up into wonderful people, but you do get to see them, somehow..."

Then after that, my husband began to whisper quietly to the graves, and I heard a few soft sobs coming from his mouth, so I decided to get out of the car, knowing that he needed comfort right now, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car. I walked over to my husband as he tried to stand back up, but was struggling to do so, most likely because his legs had fallen asleep.

I walked up behind him just as he almost fell over, if I hadn't wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him from falling. "Woah, you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just my legs had fell asleep from bending in that position for awhile. And my hormones/emotions are just getting the best of me at this moment," he sniffled out an apology, trying wipe off his tears that were rolling down his cheeks, I shook my head.

"No, you don't need to apologize for crying baby, you need to cry, it's better then holding everything inside."

He sniffles again, leaning against my hold on his waist, staring down at the tombstones. "I bet they're smiling at you. At this very minute.." I told him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I guess they are," he agreed. His head falling back into the crook of my neck, "I still hate that they aren't here, but at least I know they're around us..." I just nodded my head, he sighed out again. "I thank God though, that those assholes that _murdered_ them, are gone. Out of our lives _forever_."

"Forever," I repeated the last word. Thank god, we didn't have to worry about them, coming back into our lives and trying to screw up things we have built so freaking long and hard, just for them to be like a tornado, come in and destroy everything in its path.. But that wasn't going to happen... It wasn't going to.

We stayed like this for a moment before the thunder boomed and lightning lit up the darken skies again, basically telling everyone that it was about to start pouring down rain again. Jeez, what is up with this weather? Hopefully nothin' supernatural... or mother nature just being weird.

"We should get going, it looks like it's going to start pouring down rain anytime now and we gotta pick up the kids..."

Benny nodded. "Yep, we should get going," I let go of his waist and went to turn around, but Benny went over to the tombstones, I watched him bring his hand up to his lips and kissed it, than bring his hand down to his Mom's headstone, he left it there for a second then moved over to Grandma Weir's headstone, he did the same thing, than he got up. "Bye, Mom, Grandma, I will be back soon.."

I locked our hands together [when Benny got back over to me] and we headed back to the car, so we could pick up the kids from grandma Samantha's /aka/ my Mom's house, go back home and do all of the family things we do every night. It was all just perfect.

* * *

 **\- Later That Night -**

* * *

Couple hours later, we had picked up the kids from my Mom's, drove back home, got all of the stuff out of the car, got the twins all set, ordered in some dinner, [we had our favorite food delivered to the house] Pizza and of course, Benny ended up timing them, I just chuckled and shook my head at him, while our kids joined in with him on the timing of the pizza guy. The memories of when Benny used to do that when we were in high school flashed through my head as I watched him with the kids.

And it ended up with the pizza guy being on time, Benny and the twins pouting, and me paying the pizza delivery guy, who asked me why they were pouting and I told him that it was just a thing they did whenever the pizza got here, their way of being excited about the pizza being here, [yeah I know that I told a lie... but I used to say it whenever they saw a teenaged Benny doing it and it always worked] and he believed me - they always did when we were in high school - so there was no reason for them not to believe me now.

After eating dinner, we watched a movie for about an hour before we gathered up the kids and headed upstairs and began to get them ready for bed.

Which is where we found ourselves now, in the bathroom, trying to wash up the twins, who were just too busy playing around in the tub with their toys while we were trying to wash them up, but so far we were getting more wet than the kids and we just ended up laughing along with them.

"Daddy, you sure, you okay?" Belle asked, looking up from the water, her eyes fixed on Benny, who nodded his head, smiling at her.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm really okay," Benny answered moving her hair away from her face.

"So, no-sickie-sick anymore...?" Ethan Jr. questioned after his sister, see? They do take after us... if you already didn't believe it.

I ran my hand through his wet hair. "No more sickie-sick..."

He gave us a grin that was a mix between mine and Benny's smiles, before going back to playing with his bath toys.

We took turns help getting the twins cleaned up, before we took them out of the tub just as the water was starting to get cold, we dried them off and got them into their sleeping clothes, then brushed out their hair ('cause if you didn't then it'd end up looking more wild than normally would...) then we dried their hair and walked them out of the bathroom and to their bedroom.

As we tucked them into bed, Ethan Jr. looked up at us, using the "puppy dog eyes" trick. I had no idea where they learned it, maybe it's in their DNA, who knows. "Daddy, Papa, can you read us a book before we go to sleep...?"

"Sure, bud," Benny nodded 'okay' for telling the kids a story, before they go to sleep... or they fall asleep during it like they always do.

"Which one do you want us to read?" I asked heading over to the bookcase.

Belle pointed to a row of books that Benny and I knew all too well. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." One of the twins' favorite books, next to Beauty and the Beast, a few other Harry Potter books, Hunger Games and the Maze Runner series, like their parents before them, they had a huge disliking for the Dusk novels.

"Aright," with that, Benny pulled up the chair, we always sit in whenever we read the twins a bedtime story and pulled it to the middle where their beds were apart from each other, and the twins laid down, staring at Benny and holding onto their blankets and stuffed animals, as my husband began to read the Chamber of Secrets, while I leaned against the wall watching the scene play out in front of me.

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

Ethan and I were laying in bed, watching random shows on _Netflix_. I had my back against the headboard and Ethan had his head laying in my lap, I was running my fingers through his hair, relaxing him, we were tired from getting up early this morning and some other activities that took place after the twins went to sleep and we took a bath of our own.. But instead of going to sleep like we normally would, we decided we'd stay up a little bit later.

And right now we were kind of regretting staying up, because now we were about to freakin' pass out, and also I think that my husband is totally asleep right now, but I had no way of conforming it until...

Ethan let out a little moan and stretched out his body and turned his head a bit in my lap, looking up at me, his eyes were filled with tiredness and love.

"Hey, babe, did you fall asleep?" I greeted, rubbing his forehead.

A relaxed sigh escaped his mouth. "Eh, not really. Just rested my eyes.."

"So basically you took like a baby-nap?"

"Yep, basically..."

I chuckled and continued to run my fingers through his hair, as my other hand grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off of Netflix, than turned off the TV, 'cause I had a feeling that in just a little bit we'd be falling asleep...

"I forgot to ask you babe," Ethan begins, rubbing his eyes with his palm. "Where did you put the ultra sound pictures?"

"I put them in a locked drawer for now, at least- until we tell the kids about their sibling growing inside me."

"Which will be soon. We need to tell them, just need to find the right time, to..." Ethan murmured sleepily.

"We will, E, I will find the right time to tell them, I promise..." I said, he hummed lightly closing his eyes and turning his head to face where the TV was once more... Haha, I think Ethan is just about ready to give in to the sleep that was just calling his name.

Few minutes later, my theory was conformed, Ethan let out a few snores here and there. And his breathing evened out... I moved him around gently trying not to wake him up, I managed not to wake him up, I got him underneath the covers and blankets.

Just as I did that, I felt a chill run down my back, I shivered. Damn it, I forgot that a cold front was supposed to be coming through this week... it was getting cooler inside and I needed to turn the heat up some more. Good thing I noticed it before I went to sleep, or else we all would've woke up the next morning frozen to the beds.

I walked out of the bedroom and towards where the thermostat was at, I rubbed my bare arms walking to it, I checked what it said on the thermostat, Jesus, it was forty degrees outside and it was dropping inside as well, I turned up the heat to about seventy three before heading back to my bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, I walked over to my bed, where Ethan had now rolled over onto his side facing me, I lifted up the covers and blankets and crawled into bed, I shivered some before snuggling up against Ethan's body, who's arm and hand found me underneath the covers and blankets, his arm was now on my waist and his hand was now resting on my stomach. I smiled lightly, before resting my hand on top of his hand and curled more up against him.

I closed my eyes and fell into dreamland, thinking about my husband, my two adorable children and the little bitty bean that was growing inside me.

* * *

 ** _Copyrighted ©_**

 **Whhooooppp! Another nine thousand chapter completed! *cheers loudly* I do hope that there was a lot of fluff in that chapter like I promised there would be! - Benny and Ethan finally got to see their baby! Well actually they got to see their little bitty bean of a baby, but still they got to see their baby. And nope they will not be finding out the gender of the baby until sixteen to twenty weeks of the pregnancy. Ohhhhh which reminds me!**

 **I wanted to ask you guys, if you'd like to pick out names for the baby! But I've already decided on a boy's name, but haven't decided on a middle name for the boy's name and I just can't decide on a girl's name... so if you have any names, you can tell me! And I will reveal the baby's gender in a few more chapters!**

 **(Just the titles of the songs...)  
The song that was playing on the radio in the car, when Benny and Ethan are driving the kids to Grandma Samantha's house, is **_**Wild**_ **by _Troye Sivan_ (seriously, this song is amazing...)  
And the song playing in lightly in the background at the ending scene, is _Mine_ by _Taylor Swift_  
And remember these are just the titles of the songs!**

 **Benny had his first sad scene of the story... poor Benny! :'(**

 **Soo, the twins' knowledge of the supernatural wasn't explained in this chapter. But it should be explained in the next chapter, along with many more things.**

 **The plans for the next three chapters, will be revealed at the ending author's note. The plan for chapter three will be, Ethan and Benny planning a family day, as a way to tell their children about the pregnancy... And that's all I can say, it'll be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I really, really enjoyed writing it, I mean it. The next update for this story might come in January...? I can't conform it just yet, we will have to see... So the next update will be for MBAV Season Three, I only have about nine percent of that chapter completed, so a long way to go on that one... but I've it plotted out and should've it finished quicker then the first chapter.**

 **I guess there's nothing else to say, other that I will see you guys later!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever you wanna do. :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Bethan Forever**


End file.
